wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Min's viewings
Min Farshaw's ability to discern elements of the future has led to a wealth of foreshadowing as to what could happen next. Below is a collected list of Min's viewings, both completed and yet unresolved. Completed The Eye of the World Chapter 15 :Rand, Mat, Perrin, Egwene, Thom, Moiraine, and Lan are all tied together in fighting the Shadow. To Rand: :Egwene has become Aes Sedai and Gawyn Trakand has fallen for her. Rand has captured the hearts of Min, Elayne, and Aviendha. Thom: The juggling fire could possibly be referring to Mat learning the secrets of gunpowder. It could also mean Thom's nephew Owyn, taken by the White Tower to be gentled. :Elyas Machera showed Perrin how to talk to wolves. In The Shadow Rising, Perrin marries Faile Bashere, cousin to Queen Tenobia of Saldaea - and the symbol of Saldaea is a broken crown. Trees flowering has not been fulfilled yet, but may refer to Perrin's family being murdered and buried in their apple orchard. Mat: :The red eagle is the symbol for Manetheren, of which Mat has memories. He took a ruby-hilted dagger from Shadar Logoth, and sounded the Horn of Valere at Falme. The meaning of the laughing face could be in referance to the fact he finds the dice rattling in his skull akin to laughter, or perhaps it is referring to the mask that Balthamel used to wear. The eye on the balance scale has not been fullfilled yet. To Rand: :The sword is Callandor, and the crown is the Crown of Swords. :Rand caused rain in the Aiel Waste at the end of The Shadow Rising . Rand lost his left hand when he was attacked by Semirhage with fire . The bloody hand and white-hot iron might also refer to the heron-mark left by the hot sword on his hand, after fighting Baalzamon at Falme. :The funeral bier with the three women may be a reference to the Karaethon Cycle. It is often said that the Dragon Reborn will be "sacrificed" for the salvation of man. The three women could make reference to Elayne Trakand, Aviendha, and Min Farshaw, Rand's three lovers. Another theory is that this vision has something to do with Alivia and how Min saw that she would "help Rand die". :The black rock wet with blood is a reference to the Karaethon Cycle. It says "Red on black, the Dragon’s blood stains the rock of Shayol Ghul." The lightning likely refers to fighting with the One Power. They do indeed meet again and become practically inseparable. Chapter 16 Nynaeve: :This indicates that Nynaeve is tied up fighting the Shadow along with the rest of them; also, that Padan Fain has followed her to get closer to Rand. The Great Hunt Chapter 24 Elayne Trakand: :Elayne does indeed become Queen of Andor, and shares Rand with Min and Aviendha. The severed hand seems to be Rand's. Egwene: :Later, Egwene became Amyrlin Seat of the rebel Aes Sedai. Galad Damodred: :This seems to be simply a description of Galad's personality. Chapter 38 Galad: :To protect Elayne and Nynaeve, Galad kills a large number of the Prophet's men in Samara Egwene, Nynaeve, and Elayne: :Liandrin, a member of the Black Ajah, turns the girls over to Seanchan Darkfriends to be made damane. Chapter 42 Chapter 43 :Lan gives Nynaeve his signet ring as a symbol of his love. The Dragon Reborn Chapter 2 Leya: :Leya dies during the Trolloc attack on Rands hidden camp in The Shadow Rising. Chapter 6 Perrin: :Later in the book, Perrin rescues Gaul, an Aiel, from a cage and meets Faile Bashere, whose name means 'falcon' in the Old Tongue. He meets Berelain in The Shadow Rising; Berelain is the First of Mayene, and is usually represented by a hawk in prophecies. Faile and Berelain end up fighting over Perrin. Finally, in The Shadow Rising, Aram (a Tinker) takes up a sword and follows Perrin. The Shadow Rising Chapter 1 * Min saw signs of death and suffering around several Aes Sedai, Warders, and servants; during Elaida's coup, quite a few people were killed in battle. * She saw silver collars around a few Aes Sedai. Several Aes Sedai are made damane in later books. Sheriam: :Sheriam is beaten up by Aran'gar at the rebel Aes Sedai camp Gawyn Trakand: :Gawyn is indeed injured in the coup, and he manages to kill two Warders. The sword represents his becoming ever more proficient a fighter, while the banner is the sign of the Younglings. Gawyn and the Younglings side with Elaida, which causes emotional pain to Gawyn, since he is in love with Egwene. Leane: Siuan: :Both are stilled later in the book, which makes their faces look subtly different. Chapter 17 Logain Ablar: :It is thought by many fans that Logain will become M'Hael, but so far he has not attained any noticeable glory. Chapter 47 :Since Gawyn serves Elaida, this likely represents the choice he will have to make of fighting Egwene, or joining her. The Fires of Heaven Chapter 26 Sheriam: Carlinya: :A raven tattoo indicates that one is the property of the Seanchan Empress; this prophecy is so far unfulfilled. Edesina: :Edesina is later made damane and forced to wear the silver collar of an a'dam ; Mat rescues her in Winter's Heart . Chapter 28 :The sign of house Bryne is a bull with the rose crown of Andor around its neck, so this viewing indicates that Bryne has left his role as general of Andor to command the rebel Aes Sedai army. Chapter 50 (To Egwene) :In Knife of Dreams, it is revealed that Nicola and Areina were responsible for betraying Egwene to the Tower Aes Sedai. Marigan, meanwhile, was Moghedien in disguise; she tried to undermine Egwene a little bit, but did not seem to accomplish anything major during her captivity. :Elayne and Min are indeed both in love with Rand; Aviendha is the third woman. Lord of Chaos Chapter 41 * She saw that Aes Sedai, or at least women capable of channeling, would hurt Rand. In the last chapter, a group of Tower Aes Sedai kidnap and torture Rand until Perrin and Mazrim Taim come to the rescue. Chapter 46 * She saw that Perrin had found his falcon, and trouble would arise when the hawk appeared. Perrin was married to Faile at this point, and Berelain would later cause him considerable grief by trying to get him for herself. Chapter 49 * She saw that Rand, Bera Sedai, and Kiruna Sedai would be involved in an event of great blood, violence, and the One Power. Later in the book, these two Aes Sedai help save Rand from the White Tower at the battle of Dumai's Wells. A Crown of Swords Chapter 35 * She saw that Caraline Damodred and High Lord Darlin Sisnera would be married. Darlin: : In KoD, in order to calm the rebels in Tear, the Aes Sedai go in and bargain with them. The end result is they will swear to Darlin as King of Tear, with Caraline Damodred as his wife. The Path of Daggers Chapter 29 * She viewed the four Tower Aes Sedai that Verin had compelled and saw: Beldeine: *(fulfilled-She bonded Karldin Manfor) Winter's Heart Crossroads of Twilight The Gathering Storm : In Chapter 50: Veins of Gold, sits on Dragonmount while it is under cloud cover until he channels through the access key for the male Choedan Kal. In the epilogue, Egwene al'Vere looks upon Dragonmount bathed in sunlight, which is the first direct sunlight in weeks that she has seen. }} Unresolved The Eye of the World Chapter 15 Mat: :The eye seems to indicate that he will lose an eye at some point, perhaps as payment for rescuing Moiraine. :The Seven Towers refers to Malkier. In Knife of Dreams, Lan sets off on a quest to revive Malkier from the Blight. It has been speculated that the babe in the cradle refers to Lan's past, but Jordan has stated that Min's viewings always refer to the future, not the past. To Rand: The Great Hunt Chapter 43 * She saw a red-hot iron and an axe around Elayne. This seems to indicate trouble at some point in the future. The Shadow Rising Chapter 17 * She saw an aura that spoke of great glory to come for Logain Ablar. Likely he will take over command of the Asha'man once Taim is revealed formally as a traitor, however this is unconfirmed. Chapter 47 * She saw two alternating images around Gawyn - one of him breaking Egwene's neck, the other of him kneeling to Egwene. Since he serves Elaida, this likely represents the choice he will have to make of fighting Egwene, or joining her. The Fires of Heaven Chapter 26 * She saw a tattoo of a raven around Carlinya Sedai. This appears to have something to do with the Seanchan, or the Dark One. It should be noted that a tattoo of a raven denotes Imperial ownership according to Seanchan custom. * She saw a soft golden aura with rays of blue and silver around Sheriam Sedai. *''Chapter 28' ** She saw that Siuan Sanche and Gareth Bryne would have to stay close together, otherwise both would die. Lord of Chaos 'Chapter 41' * She saw a wreath around the Maiden of the Spear Enaila ; this appears to be the Aiel marriage wreath, but the result has not been shown to come to pass yet. * She saw millions of fireflies around Rand, being swallowed up by a great shadow. * She saw that Melaine would give birth to a pair of identical twins. 'Chapter 46' * When Rand and Perrin were together, Min saw the same image with the fireflies and shadow, but this time the fireflies were holding their own. This seems to indicate that Rand on his own cannot win Tarmon Gai'don, but with Perrin's help, he stands an even chance. * She saw that Perrin would have to save Rand's life twice. The first time occurred at the end of ''Lord of Chaos, when Perrin saved Rand from the Tower Aes Sedai. The other occasion is so far unfulfilled. Chapter 50 * She saw that Berelain would fall head over heels for a man in white. This is probably a Whitecloak, and many fans believe is Galad Damodred. It has also been speculated that this man could be a Gai'shain A Crown of Swords Chapter 33 Rand: : Rand assumed that this meant that the voice he heard in his head, that of Lews Therin Telamon, was gone. Later this is shown to be false, as the image looks like Moridin. Chapter 34 Alanna, Bera, Faeldrin, Rafela, Merana: : They will keep their oath of fealty to Rand. Chapter 35 Rand: : This most likely refers to Moiraine, who is believed to be dead. Chapter 41 Cadsuane: : From her conversations with Sorilea in TPoD and also with Verin in WH, Cadsuane says she will teach them "laughter and tears". She also speaks of teaching him the difference between being strong and hard. The Path of Daggers Chapter 29 * She viewed the four Tower Aes Sedai that Verin had compelled and saw: Beldeine: (fulfilled) Sarene: Nesune: Elza: No specific viewing. Sorilea: All five of them: All of this should be self-explanatory. Winter's Heart Chapter 12 Elayne: :Elayne will have twins. A boy and a girl. Pretty simple to interpret. Avienda: :This seems to mean quadruplets, but whether the oddity is that they will be identical or something else entirely is unclear. It could be possible that they will be channelers. Chapter 25 Alivia: Rand replies, :She will help Rand die or fake his death. Crossroads of Twilight Chapter 24 Davram Bashere: Knife of Dreams See also * Egwene's dreams * Karaethon Cycle, or the Prophecies of the Dragon External links * WoTFAQ 4.2: Min's Viewings Category:Prophecies